Plano de Fuga Número 37
by Pri
Summary: Um dos Planos de Fuga de Adrian e Sydney finalmente deu certo. E eles estão juntos em um adorável apartamento em New Orleans. Será? Sydrian - Depois de The Fiery Heart.


_Disclaimer_: Não escrevo há muitos anos, então deem um desconto. Fiquei triste ao perceber que o Fandom de Bloodlines em português é pequeno... Então resolvi contribuir!

Este conto se passa no final do livro 4, The Fiercy Heart. O Livro 5 deve ser lançado em algumas semanas, e a minha ansiedade foi o combustível para escrever!

**Plano de fuga número 37**

A campainha do nosso pequeno apartamento tocou, e Adrian se apressou em atender. Eu estava na cozinha arrumando as compras que tínhamos acabado de fazer, e escutei as vozes animadas de Rowena e Cassie, nossas visitas para o final de semana. Larguei as compras, totalmente bagunçadas na cozinha, e também fui cumprimentá-las. Fazia meses que não as víamos, elas só podiam nos visitar no período de férias da Universidade... E elas ainda não conheciam nosso pequeno apartamento em New Orleans.

Afinal, um dos Planos de Fuga havia funcionado, e Adrian e eu estávamos vivendo juntos em New Orleans há alguns meses. Eu, com uma bolsa para cursar História na Universidade. Ele, fazendo um curso de artes avançadas. E a vida não podia estar melhor.

Rowena ficou na sala com Adrian, vendo alguns de seus rascunhos. E Cassie foi comigo para a cozinha. Ela havia prometido me ensinar a cozinhar. "Algo simples", ela prometeu, "mas capaz de deixar Ivashkov aos seus pés". Rimos, e ela me ensinou os segredos de um Spaghetti Alla Matriciana.

Quando o cheiro de bacon inundou o apartamento, Adrian e Rowena vieram ver o que estávamos fazendo. Ele me abraçou pela cintura, e enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço.

"Querendo me conquistar pelo estômago, Sage?"

"Claro! Quando você enjoar do meu corpo, vou precisar conquistar você de outra forma."

"Então acho que vai demorar para você cozinhar prá mim. Eu não tenho intenção de enjoar desse corpo incrível tão cedo."

Enquanto o Spaghetti cozinhava, Cassie fez alguns cupcakes de chocolate. Dessa vez, nem tentei ajudar. Apenas observei, e tentei distrair Adrian e Rowena, que queriam comer toda a cobertura antes que ela pudesse terminá-los.

O jantar foi ótimo, cheio de conversas e novidades. Rowena estava preparando uma exposição, com alguns colegas da Universidade, e não cabia em si de contentamento. Cassie estava planejando uma viagem à Espanha para os próximos meses, para se aprofundar na culinária típica do país. E elas queriam saber como estávamos nos adaptando, tão longe de Palm Springs.

Quando levantei para levar os pratos para a cozinha, Cassie me segurou pelo braço.

"Não pegue os cupcakes ainda. Eles são para depois."

"Sim", completou Rowena, com uma piscadela para a namorada. "Vamos precisar de um pouco de glicose, quando chegarmos da balada."

"Balada? Que balada?" perguntei, olhando para Adrian.

Ele me deu um sorriso radiante. "As meninas querem conhecer a noite de New Orleans. E como bons anfitriões, acho que devemos acompanhá-las!"

Eu gemi. "Adrian, você sabe que eu não gosto muito de festas..."

Rowena levantou da mesa e passou um braço pelos meus ombros. "Isso porque você nunca saiu conosco. Você vai ver, vai ser a noite mais divertida da sua vida!"

Olhei para Adrian, e ele me lançou um daqueles olhares adoráveis, como uma criança pedindo doce para seus pais.

"Ok, ok." Respondi, vencida. "Mas se meus pés começarem a doer e eu ficar com sono, vou querer voltar para casa."

"Não se preocupe" completou Cassie, levantando da mesa, e me abraçando também "Você pode ir de tênis se quiser. Venha, vamos nos arrumar e deixar Ivashkov cuidando da louça!"

Adrian riu enquanto as meninas me arrastavam para nosso quarto, perguntando que tipo de saia eu costumava usar.

Quando terminamos, elas haviam repaginado completamente as minhas roupas. Dobraram a parte de cima de uma comportada saia lápis, até que ela ficasse bem mais curta. Jogaram por cima uma regata branca, que eu usava apenas por baixo de camisas, e completaram me emprestando alguns acessórios. O tênis foi veementemente proibido, mas Cassie usava o mesmo número que eu, e me emprestou um par de extravagantes – mas confortáveis – sapatilhas vermelhas.

Fui até a cozinha mostrar ao meu namorado o resultado do "extreme makeover" e, bem... A luxúria nos seus olhos, e o jeito como Adrian me beijou em cima da mesa da cozinha, quase nos fizeram desistir da balada.

Fomos até um bar no French Quarter, que também tinha uma pista de dança. Fazia calor, e o local estava bastante lotado, mas ainda estava confortável. A música era surpreendente boa. Já tinha ouvido falar que a noite em New Orleans era diferente, animada e viva. E era a mais pura verdade.

Rowena foi até o bar e voltou com três copos com uma bebida avermelhada, com muitos cubos de gelo.

"Hurricane. Bebida tradicional da cidade. Rum e suco de frutas. Pedi um mais fraco para você, sei que você não é muito acostumada a beber, Sydney" disse ela, enfiando um copo na minha mão.

"E eu?" Perguntou Adrian, parecendo ofendido que ninguém tivesse oferecido a ele uma bebida.

"Você está dirigindo, mocinho. E eu sei que parou de beber. Deixe a Sydney se divertir um pouco esta noite!"

"Ok. Pode beber o quanto quiser amor. Eu cuido de você, e levo todas vocês para casa depois. Mas nem ousem vomitar no meu carro!" disse ele, fingindo-se de sério.

"Não se preocupe, é só um copo. Não pode me fazer tanto mal assim". Falei, experimentando a bebida. Era doce, e tinha um gosto exótico, de uma fruta que eu não sabia identificar.

Não me arrependi de quebrar minha rotina abstêmia, apenas naquela noite. Aquele Hurricane tornou a pista de dança bastante divertida! E confesso, me deixou um pouco tonta.

Voltamos para casa tarde, e aqueles cupcakes pareciam ainda mais apetitosos! Como o apartamento era pequeno, e só tinha um quarto, as meninas dormiram na sala, em um colchão inflável. Mas não pareceram se importar. Elas queriam acordar cedo no dia seguinte, para conhecer melhor a cidade, e fazer um passeio de barco pelo rio Mississipi.

"Não prometo nada" disse Adrian, me abraçando, e me puxando para o quarto. "Vocês não deviam ter deixado a Sydney assim tão sexy com essa roupa. Acho que nossa noite será longa... Boa noite!" terminou ele, me empurrando para o quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Pude ouvir as risadas delas, e um "boa noite" gritado da sala.

"Adrian, isso foi indelicado..." Mas não consegui dizer mais nada. Ele estava arrancando minha blusa, e me jogando na cama. E realmente, a noite foi bastante longa e intensa para nós.

Abri meus olhos devagar, e tudo que pude ver foi escuridão. Fechei os olhos novamente, e não me mexi. Não sabia mais dizer a quanto tempo estava acordada. Esperava que meus captores não pudessem ver que eu estava desperta, ou iriam me sedar de novo.

Nada tinha mudado. O chão continuava frio nas minhas costas, minha barriga ainda doía de fome, e eu continuava presa naquela cela horrorosa que os Alquimistas tinham me jogado.

Tinha perdido a noção de tempo. Podia estar aqui há dias, ou meses. De tempos em tempos aquela voz feminina metálica falava comigo, tentando me convencer a confessar meus pecados. Mas há algum tempo eu simplesmente parei de responder. Eu não tinha pecado. Eu tinha amado. E não me arrependia de nenhum momento com Adrian Ivashkov.

Eu tinha parado de tentar imaginar como ele estava, e o que estaria fazendo agora. Causava-me muita dor pensar que ele pudesse estar sofrendo por mim, como eu estava sofrendo longe dele. Então, comecei a imaginar como poderia ter sido nosso futuro. E me deixava ficar sonhando acordada, imaginando em detalhes a vida que poderíamos ter tido se tivéssemos a chance, ou a sorte.

Às vezes eu imaginava nossa vida em Roma, tomando capuccinos e visitando museus. Às vezes era uma casa nas montanhas, frio demais para sair da cama, num quarto confortável com lareira. Às vezes era New Orleans, num apartamento pequeno, onde nossos amigos pudessem nos visitar. Jill, Eddie, Rowena, Cassie... Mas em todos esses lugares, Adrian estaria comigo. Feliz, sem preocupações, sem o medo de sermos pegos a qualquer minuto. Sem a depressão que o espírito pode causar.

Eu fazia minha mente trabalhar em cada detalhe, tornando a cena o mais realística possível. Era a minha forma de não enlouquecer. De me sentir mais próxima de Adrian, e relembrar os momentos que passamos juntos.

"Bom dia Sydney, como se sente?" A voz metálica perguntou, e me arrependi de ter aberto os olhos antes. "Não gostaria de um cobertor, um banho quente? Você sabe o que fazer. Basta confessar os seus pecados..."

Evitei um sorriso irônico, sabia que estava sendo observada, mesmo no escuro. Não havia pecado algum em amar, e ser amada. Eu fui contra tudo aquilo que cresci escutando, tudo aquilo que os Alquimistas me ensinaram a vida toda. Mas não me arrependia nem por um segundo. Teria feito muito mais, se tivesse chance. Adrian, a magia, Marcus...

Fechei os olhos mais uma vez, e tentei voltar para meu próprio mundo de imaginação. Onde Adrian me esperava, no nosso apartamento em New Orleans. E tentei ser otimista. Essa tortura não poderia durar para sempre. E um dia, nós dois ficaríamos juntos de novo. Um dia.


End file.
